Doctor
by NTJW
Summary: What happens when the Kenshingumi and Co. have a little get-together that involves a game of Mafia? A/M fluff


I've had this written for a looong time... so if my writing style's changed at all... well... you know why... ^^'

All characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki

..

Doctor

..

He glanced around at the circle of adolescents that he, somehow, was a part of. He didn't know why he kept coming to these gatherings. Last year he had come. When he realized that there really was no point to coming he stopped. So why was he here again? They weren't classmates, heck, most of them weren't even schoolmates. He was the only one here that went to Aoiya University. Everyone else either went to Kasshin University or Juppon University. Oh there two or three from Kaishi but that was it. The rest of the group was still in high school.

There was a knock on the door and then a cry went up, "Hey! Enishi!"

He turned and saw the other, in the process of taking off his shoes, a hand against the wall, the other holding a plastic grocery bag. The said boy turned and his eyes widened slightly at the crowd of people coming towards him. "Yo," was all he managed to say before disappearing in a pile of hugs.

He turned back to the movie and watched until someone unceremoniously deposited themselves in the chair next to him. He glanced at the newcomer, "Enishi."

"Aoshi. How's it been?"

He shrugged and continued staring blankly at the screen.

He blinked as another knock sounded on the door. _Would people ever stop coming?_ He mentally answered the question. _No._

He heard Soujirou open the door, "Oh… hey… come on in…"

Enishi jumped up to join the welcoming crowd, "Megumi! Where's everyone else?"

He heard her laugh and say, "Kaoru followed me in her van. She's parking right now."

Moments later, four people spilled in through the door to be greeted by the hoard awaiting their arrival.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Yahiko! Sano!"

oOOo

The pattern continued until after they had eaten and things were down to a lull. He looked down at the three leather movie seats from his vantage point on the stairs. How they had managed to fit ten people on three chairs was a mystery. He turned back to the game of Mafia the group upstairs had been playing. Everyone had died… again… he had been one of the first targets. The last game he had been one of the mafia. He smirked, no one had suspected him.

He blinked when Chou shoved him aside and called to the crowd downstairs, "Hey! Anyone else who wants to play Mafia, come on!"

He took a seat at the table. Too many people had wanted to join so they had moved the game downstairs. He wastched quietly as everyone else took a seat.

"Shirojo move…"

"Gosh sorry."

"Megumi… you can sit over there…"

"Oh… all right…" she said, bewildered as to her position between Soujirou and Sanosuke.

"Yahiko… Where are you going to sit?"

"Uhh… there's a space right there…"

He saw Soujirou plaster himself over Megumi, Sanosuke, and the rest of the couch, "Space? What space? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very funny Soujirou."

oOOo

The first game went by without much incident. Excepting of course the lying and cursing that followed someone's "death" and they saw who was in the Mafia. The second game, however, was a different story.

"Doctors, heads up."

He quietly peeked at his card again before sitting up straight. He was surprised to see Megumi too raise her head up. _Doctor, _he thought, _how fitting._

"Doctors, please choose one person you wish to save."

Without thinking, he pointed to himself. He was _not_ going to be executed or assassinated or whatever manner of death Chou could come up with… again.

She arched an eyebrow at him before pointing to Shirojo who, for whatever reason, was always one of the first to go.

"All right, doctors, heads down…"

He heard a noise that resembled a rooster running around the barnyard while being strangled with a piece of chicken wire coming from Chou, who had explained that it was supposed to symbolize morning.

"Okay now… during the night, someone went out jogging and striking questionable poses under the streetlights. The Mafia must not have liked what they saw because they threw a ball of ten-inch long needles at him. Don't ask me how that worked it just did. Anyways, his abs of steel couldn't save him this time."

"What!" Shirojo cried indignantly, "Why is it always me!" he wailed.

Chou held up a finger to silence him, "Let me finish. I was out enjoying the night air as well when I saw this happen. I called for an ambulance to take him to the hospital where one of our doctors was able to save him. Congratulations Shirojo. You're alive… for now."

He waited quietly until once again, he heard Chou prompt him to open his eyes.

The two of them raised their heads and she immediately pointed at Kaoru. After a moment's thought, pointed at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

The had chosen to target Kaoru this time, earning a, "Well now, our doctors are pretty skilled this time around aren't they?" from Chou.

The next round, feeling like his good deed had been wasted, he chose to save himself. She pointed at Yahiko, but she couldn't save Enishi.

One more round came and he, once again, decided to save himself. The Mafia, however, chose her as their target.

When Chou took up her card and announced that she had been a doctor, the citizens of the city groaned and someone shouted, "What! Nooo!"

She smirked and cast him a glance before, with a toss of her hair, she said, "Now you only have the selfish doctor left."

As the game went on, he saw her quirk her mouth in amusement whenever he saved himself.

This time around, his life was spared as one by one, the Mafia were eliminated. After the game, Megumi came up to him.

"What?"

"You," she poked him in the chest, "would make a terrible doctor," she said before marching away.

He almost smiled.

..

THE END

I'm debating whether or not to continue this...

Read/Review!


End file.
